In response to NIAID's call for the creation of strong infrastructure and multifaceted research and development activities applying the best basic, translational, and clinical science to the generation of new diagnostic, therapeutic and vaccine countermeasures for Category A, B, and C pathogens posing threats as agents of bioterrorism, 22 institutions in Texas, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Louisiana have combined their energy, creativity, and resources to propose creation of the Region Vl Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases (Region Vl RCE). Nine scientific cores will provide access to state-of-the-art proteomics, genomics, standardized small animal and non-human primate models of infectious diseases, BSL-4 laboratory facilities, and GLP scale-up production, as well as crosscutting functions in computational biology and a streamlined process for translational development of vaccines and drugs leading to FDA approval. A wealth of scientific expertise on biothreat agents and contemporary biomedical technology will be applied to establishing the scientific basis and translating it through 11 major research projects, 3 developmental research projects, and 4 career development projects to the development of vaccines against Rift Valley fever, tularemia, smallpox, Venezuelan, eastern, and western equine encephalitis, brucellosis, and typhus; new therapeutic agents against Bacillus anthracis (including the spore), arenaviruses, filoviruses, alphaviruses, flaviviruses, and poxviruses, as well as novel approaches to synthesis of chemical libraries that will promote future drug discovery; and advanced diagnostic methods for Q fever and typhus as well as computational analysis of all host response biosignatures observed within the RCE for the construction of diagnostic and prognostic algorithms and analysis of host responses to infection and immunization. A consistently strong spirit of cooperation among traditionally competing institutions has established an interlocking network of projects, cores, and administration that will strengthen and flourish as the Center is implemented. The guidance of this network of interactive research projects and core resource facilities will be executed under a comprehensive administrative plan to contribute substantially to the nation's biodefense mission by fulfilling a carefully crafted scientific strategy on a common theme; Collaborations for host-pathogen biology based development of novel vaccines, diagnostics, and therapeutics against biothreat agents.